Vivir de nuevo Gray x Juxia
by Juvia-Michaelis
Summary: Después de la gran pelea entre Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail, la derrota fue evidente para Phantom, pero una chica no estaba triste por perder a su gremio, es realidad recordar a aquel mago de hielo la hacia muy feliz


Este es mi primer fanfic :) Gray x Juvia. Espero y les guste...

despues de la gran pelea entre Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail, la derrota fue evidente para Phantom, pero una chica no estaba triste por perder a su gremio...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una tarde lluviosa, una chica de cabello azul como el agua estaba viendo algunos escombros de su antiguo gremio. Phantom Lord. Quien habia luchado contra Fairy Tail, pero cierto mago de hielo marco el corazon de la chica.

Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando cada instante que lucho contra el mago de Fairy Tail; Cada respiración, cada movimiento, cada mirada,fueron recordadas con cariño por la maga de agua. De pronto una figura grande y obscura se paro de acerca a ella.

-Juvia... estas triste por lo sucedido, la lluvia es causada por tu tristeza ¿no es así?-pregunto Gajeel.

-Gajeel-san-la chica se puso de pie con la mirada aun el el piso-Juvia al estar triste, hace que la lluvia se acerque...

El dragon slayer la miro con compasión, se acerco a ella tocándole el hombro-Juvia, no debes de estar triste por lo ocurrido, pero-fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Si, es verdad que cuando hay gotas de lluvia en mis ojos, también las hay alrededor de mi, pero esta vez Juvia no ha provocado la lluvia.

-¿Entonces que tanto haces ahí?-respondió rápidamente Gajeel.

-Juvia recuerda su batalla...con Fairy Tail-dijo esto con un pequeño sonrojo el las mejillas acompañado de una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Con las inútiles hadas?-dijo el chico algo molesto.

Juvia solo asintió aun con la sonrisa en el rostro-Ese gremio es muy fuerte, tiene buenos magos y Juvia ha pensado en...en unirse a Fairy Tail-dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Has lo que quieras, no eres mi problema-dicho esto se fue dejando a la maga sola.

Juvia ahora en adelante seria miembro de Fairy Tail, tal vez ya no vería mas a sus compañeros de Phantom, pero podría verlo a el...

-¡Juvia esta confundida!-grito la chica, dejándose caer sobre el suelo, cubriendo sus ojos y escondiéndose entre sus rodillas-Tal vez sea hora de un cambio.

-_Juvia...__yo quisiera acompañarte y al igual que tu, ver a esa persona especial-_Gajeel observaba a la chica e cabellos azules que le recordaba a una pequeña maga de Fairy Tail a quien había lastimado.

La lluvia siguió durante todo el día, no paro hasta el día siguiente, un día que irradiaba mucha luz al igual que un gremio en Magnolia...

-Gray-sama, fue lo que dijo la chica de cabello azul al verlo. Al mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster.

-¿quien demonios eres tu?-respondió el mago de hielo.

-Juvia...¿no la recuerdas?

-No-respondió frió Gray.

Juvia al escuchar que su amado Gray ni siquiera la recordaba, ella soltó una pequeña lagrima que rápidamente se limpio antes de que se dieran cuenta.

-Bien, Juvia estará por ahí si alguien la necesita...-menciono la chica de cabellos azules antes de irse a sentar sola en una mesa del gremio.

Al ver a Juvia en ese estado, Gray sintió algo de culpa. El realmente recordaba quien era, jamas lo haría; pero su reputación en el gremio de un chico frió y sin sentimientos, le impida demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos por aquella maga._-Juvia...-_Se dijo Gray para si mismo.

Mas tarde, Juvia no se había movido de ese lugar, esta perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que una linda figura de hielo de Fairy Tail (el escudo) se formo sobre la mesa en que estaba...

-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail-dijo en tono seco y con la mirada desviada hacia otro lugar para evitar los dulces ojos de la maga.

-Gray-sama...Juvia-dijo sorprendida Juvia al ver al Fullbuster cerca de ella-Juvia..Juvia..quiere decir que...

Al oír esto Gray volteo a verla con un pequeño sonrojo-Decir ¿Qué?

-Juvia ama a Gray-sama-dijo esto saltando sobre su amado. Gray se sorprendió ante este acto, el sintio su abrazo, su calor. No le molestaba en nada eso; en esos momentos pensaba en corresponder al abrazo de la chica, pero la mirada de todos hizo que Gray se pusiera nervioso, tratando de separar a la chica de el.

-_Juvia...te amo-_dijo para sus adentros mirando a la chica recién llegada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

fue muuy corto, espero y les haya gustado...


End file.
